Africa (Ultimate Avengers)
| ally = | fam = | video = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Africa is from the Ultimate Avengers Universe video . Africa is a continent on the planet . It contains the nations of and . Geography Some areas of the continent is sparse desert-like savanna and grasslands. These sections feature few trees and are wide open. There are areas where it is completely desert with very little in sight but sand dunes. There are regions of dense jungles and rainforest near plentiful waters. The trees in these areas grow to enormous size and close together while the other plants are plentiful. These areas have lots of rivers with s. While most of the desert and savanna features little cloud cover, the nation of Wakanda is constantly covered. It is unknown why the area is always covered. This prevents aircraft and s from seeing from into the area from a distance. History Ancient History Long ago, an enormous crashed in Africa. The object was made of , a rare element that absorbs energy and cannot be destroyed except with . It is unknown where the vibranium came from, but it was apparently tracked by an alien race known as the , who made ships and soldiers out of the element. Over time, a mountain formed over meteorite with jungle growing on top. When human beings began making settlements, one group settled on the land on top of the meteorite. The region became known as Wakanda. The Wakandans found the vibranium and began and it into indestructible weapons. The people called the meteorite the . They did not know exactly how large it was, but knew it stretched to unknown depths and was likely the size of a mountain. The people chose the as their mascot and based much of their architecture and art on the animals, even keeping some as guards. At some point, the began donning a black suit calling himself the , protecting the nation from invaders. Through some unknown magic or science, the Black Panther is able to morph his head into that of a panther for brief periods of time. A desert region of the continent became known as . The people built the , which towered over the land. World War II During the 1940s, Wakanda was ruled by . Eventually, the Chitauri discovered the location of the meteorite and went to planet Earth. Their leader disguised himself as a named . Secretly using Chitauri technology, Kleiser helped start . However, his true intention was to take the meteorite back. Kleiser took a and visited Wakanda. He approached Azzari speaking of peace. However, Azzari knew that what he wanted was the vibranium. The exact details are unknown, but the Chitauri attacked Wakanda and the people shot the ship down driving the aliens out of their nation. The incident made Wakandans fear any outsider, feeling all of them would try to steal their resources. The nation became extreme isolationists not allowing anyone to enter and allowing very few to leave. The people then used the ship to power the kingdom. They tied the automatic defenses to the power source getting nearly unlimited power. It is unknown, though likely, that they routed power to the mines and refineries. Recent History Eventually Azzari died leaving the throne to , who then had a son named . T'Chaka made the , a hidden room in the palace, a headquarters for his Black Panther activities. He then kept track of Chitauri activities. When T'Challa was young, T'Chaka decided to send his son abroad to study. He wanted his son to learn new things that could not be taught in Wakanda. His hope was to end the isolation of the country. When T'Challa asked him, T'Chaka said that the future ruler should know of the outside world and assured him eh would be a great king. T'Challa went off to school and learned, despite the objections of the . Over time, T'Chaka found and kept several articles. Recently, he found the magazine talking about the hero , who had fought in World War II. He had been frozen in ice but survived and helped the stop a second Chitauri invasion of Earth. Death of a King Several months after the Chitauri failed to invade , the aliens returned to Africa. There were several attacks that Black Panther handled, though he had been injured. After many years, T'Challa returned home. T'Chaka gathered the people for a large ceremony welcoming him back. T'Challa was nervous as the elders disliked him, though T'Chaka reassured him. The ceremony ended when the crowd saw one of their warriors vaporized by a Chitauri soldier. T'Chaka went out as Black Panther despite the objections of his son and aid . T'Challa followed. Black Panther went into the jungle killing several Chitauri with his claws and . He was confronted by Kleiser who severely injured him. T'Challa saw them and Kleiser threatened to kill him too. T'Chaka morphed his head into a panther and went with him over the edge of a cliff into a river. Because of his alien biology, Kleiser lived but T'Chaka was killed. A was held carrying T'Chaka through the streets to be mourned by the people, who had paw prints painted on in support. His body was placed in a tomb and sealed. T'Challa was made king and learned all about the legacy of the Black Panther. Getting access to the Eye of Kings, T'Challa learned about Captain America and his return. T'Challa went to the in New York City to find Steve Rogers. He told Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D. director that Kleiser had returned and killed his father. He asked for information on killing Kleiser but was told the alien was unkillable. T'Challa then returned to Wakanda. Avengers Incursion Shortly afterwards, the Avengers under the command of landed in Wakanda in their aircraft. They spread out and took the chance to talk to Captain America about his sacrifice on the . Captain America then thought a time he fought Kleiser in Germany. Black Panther spotted them in the jungle and went out to meet them. He confronted the team ordering them to leave, but Black Widow wanted information on the Chitauri as they wanted to stop them too. Black Panther agreed to take Captain America into Wakanda to explain if the others went to their ship. Under cover of night, Captain America and Black Panther sneaked into the city hiding from the guards. Captain America saw the crashed ship and Black Panther explained that it was shot down in . The king explained about Azzari's interactions with Kleiser. Nakinda found the two and the two heroes realized that the other Avengers had been discovered. Despite T'Challa's secrecy, Wakandan warriors found the Avengers wandering through the forest. They initially overpowered the natives with their advanced technology. was ed with s. Iron Man was damaged with a and log. Black Panther ordered his people to stop forcing the Avengers to leave, giving them the for Giant Man's poison. He warned the team against returning. They gathered their forces and returned to their craft. The team lifted off but continued to study the area. Captain America spotted a Chitauri and left the team against orders to find it. and Giant Man fought after she got tired of his arrogance. Word spread in Wakanda that T'Challa allowed the outsiders in their nation. The elders gathered feeling he betrayed the country. They claimed his education abroad corrupted him and stripped him of all his royal powers. The took leadership. T'Challa then spotted a Chitauri soldier out in the jungles and went hunting for it. Kleiser saw Captain America approaching and shapeshifted into Black Panther. Captain America landed and found Kleiser as Black Panther attacking the Chitauri. Kleiser tricked Captain America into taking all three back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for more successful interrogation methods. The three returned to the craft and flew to the Avengers ship. Captain America and Kleiser boarded the main deck and were confronted by the Avengers. As Captain America tried to explain, Kleiser revealed himself and the two aliens attacked. Wasp was severely injured and Kleiser stole before escaping. Kleiser then contacted the ordering them to attack the ship. The ship fired from orbit destroying the ship. Iron Man protected them until teleported in and took the team back to the Triskelion. T'Challa watched the attack from the ground. He believed they were killed and returned to his kingdom. Chitauri Invasion The command ship settled over the planet directly above Wakanda. It began spreading an over the planet. The field quickly reached Egypt before spreading across the world. The command ship then rained down pods that released soldiers, , and across the globe. The aliens began attacking Earth's major cities to weaken their defenses. Wakanda quickly went into lockdown mode. The people went into the buildings, the doors closed with heavy covers moving over every entrance, and the defenses readied for attack. The mines and refineries began working hard to keep the supply of weapons up. The s were able to hold back the alien invaders. The chief elder was confident that their defenses would hold and they would not require any help. T'Challa was not and called Nick Fury for assistance. He explained to Fury that the center of the invasion was in Wakanda as they wanted the vibranium meteorite. The chief elder cut the transmission feeling betrayed. Kleiser spotted the fallen ship. Realizing the Wakandans were using it for power, he ordered the command ship to fire on it, destroying it. With the ship gone, the turrets ceased firing and machinery stopped. The Wakandans were forced to resort to old fashioned weapons such as s and . Thor then teleported the Avengers into the city, soon joined by Black Panther. They spread out and helped defend the city. While Thor was using to destroy some fliers, his father called him back to but the Avenger refused and returned to battle. The team was largely successful in defeating the soldiers, fliers, and walkers. Black Panther saved the lives of the elders and Nakinda earning their respect. Captain America and Kleiser began fighting, soon joined by Black Panther. Despite their combined strength, they could not defeat the alien Nazi after he integrated another Chitauri's arm onto his. Captain America distracted Kleiser after Black Panther was injured by his own claw missiles. Black Panther morphed his head into a panther to save Captain America and rip the villain in half. Kleiser then morphed into an enormous Chitauri form, possibly his true form. The two lured Kleiser into the refinery who falls in molten vibranium. Black Panther and Captain America fill the room with more vibranium until Kleiser sinks. It cools and hardens trapping the Chitauri leader forever. Wasp and arrived with a with attached gun. Ross gave the weapon to Iron Man explaining that gamma radiation could destroy the vibranium core in the command ship. Giant Man shrunk down to join Iron Man inside the ship while Thor distracted the ship's cannon. After initially brushing him off, Wasp showed concern for Giant Man again. Victory of Earth Thor distracted the cannon, redirecting several blasts, before he was knocked out. Iron Man got inside the command ship. He destroyed several aliens on the way to the core. When it was detected, Giant Man protected the entrance while Iron Man destroyed the core. The enlarged Giant Man grabbed Iron Man and flew out of the ship as it was being destroyed. The ship exploded and hit Giant Man in the head. Iron Man activated his device to shrink to normal and carried him back to the surface. He landed among the other Avengers and set Giant Man down. He and his wife made peace before he died. Black Panther informed the others that the debris of the command ship was going to land on top of Wakanda killing them all. Iron Man decided to sacrifice himself to stop it. He flew up and used all his power to divert the debris. The ship crashed in a massive explosion. Iron Man crashed to the Earth. He was saved by Captain America and recharged by Thor, saving his life. It was then that Iron Man realized Thor really was a God, previously thinking he was crazy but powerful. The elders and Nakinda then restored the royal powers to T'Challa. Black Panther then suggested burying Kleiser's tomb. The Avengers gathered their members, living and dead, and returned to New York City. Wakanda was greatly damaged, though they likely rebuilt. Background While and were based on the Ultimate line, they were released before Wakanda and Black Panther were introduced. The versions seen here were based on the original 616 line. In the Comics In the original 616 line, Captain America travelled to Africa during World War II to fight Nazis and encountered the Black Panther of that time. External Links *Wikipedia *Africa (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Nations (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers